loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Janet Nettles
Janet Nettles is one of the main recurring characters introduced in the second season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. She is the new mayor of Crystal Cove and the main love interest of Sheriff Bronson Stone. Personality Unlike the previous Mayor Fred Jones Sr., Janet Nettles cares more about the safety of her citizens than attracting tourists to the town. She also greatly appreciate the help of Mystery Incorporated and always comes to them for help whenever a new mystery appears in town, even awarding them an office in City Hall. ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' Season Two In the second season, taking place sometime after the events of the first season, after Fred Jones Sr. was arrested Crystal Cove gained a new mayor in Janet Nettles. However, Crystal Cove was being terroized by the mysterious Crybaby Clown and she became worried and didn't know what to do to stop him. However, she gained help from a mysterious figure, informing her that in order to solve the mystery of Crybaby Clown she needed to reunite Mystery Incorporated. She managed to locate and rescue Scooby-Doo, who proceeded to find and reunite with Shaggy, Fred, Velma and later Daphne who rejoined the gang after discovering the truth about Crybaby Clown. Since becoming Mayor of Crystal Cove, she always asks the gang for help in solving any mystery that appears in the town and even later gives the gang their own office in City Hall. Janet also begins to develop a romantic relationship with Shrieff Bronson Stone as despite the fact they got off to a rocky start when they first met, they both begin to fall in love with each other and soon form a serious and committed relationship together. Relationships Shrieff Bronson Stone Shrieff Bronson Stone is the sheriff of Crystal Cove and Janet's main love interest. Originally Janet and Bronson didn't get along well as Bronson refused to accept Janet as the new mayor of Crystal Cove and instead selected himself as "emergency mayor". Eventually, they begin to slowly grow closer and soon both begin to develop romantic feelings for each other. Although nervous, Bronson decided to reveal his true feelings for her by taking her on a date to "Lover's Lane". However, he is still shy when expressing his feelings and called the date a "stakeout", despite the fact there was candles, music and a romantic picnic for two. They soon began a relationship, but originally tried to keep their new romance a secret as when they were spotted going on a second date, they claimed it to be another stakeout. However, slowly they began to expose their relationship no longer keeping their love a secret and even shared a romantic kiss in front of Mystery Incorporated. They even begin doing couple activities such as going to couples cooking classes. Janet and Bronson are shown to have formed a strong, serious romantic relationship as Bronson became extremely worried when Janet was kidnapped by the Dandy Highwayman, known for kidnapping numerous women in Crystal Cove. He was devasted of her kidnapping, resulting in him fainting and even asking Mystery Incorporated to help find and rescue her. Towards the end of the series, their romance came to full bloom when Bronson declared his love for Janet when he lead a personal uprising to save the residents of Crystal Cove, showing she really changed him into a better person. Later, in the new alternate timeline created after Mystery Incorporated destroyed the Evil Entity, Janet and Bronson are revealed to be happily married with four children. Gallery Janet & Bronson.jpg|Janet and Bronson nearly kiss. Janet & Bronson S2E17.jpg|Janet and Bronson interrupted before they can kiss. Janet & Bronson S2E24 (3).jpg Janet & Bronson S2E24 (2).jpg Janet & Bronson Kiss S2E24.jpg|Bronson kisses Janet as he declares his love and leads the uprising. Janet & Bronson S2E24 (1).jpg Janet & Bronson S2E9 (6).jpg Janet & Bronson S2E9 (5).jpg|Janet and Bronson once again spotted going on another date. Janet & Bronson S2E9 (4).jpg Janet & Bronson S2E9 (3).jpg|Janet and Bronson spotted on their first date. Janet & Bronson S2E9 (2).jpg|Janet and Bronson on their first date. Janet & Bronson S2E9 (1).jpg Janet & Bronson Kissing S2E17.jpg Janet & Bronson Kiss S2E17.jpg Screenshot 2018-03-05 at 5.50.57 PM.png|Janet introduces herself to Scooby. Trivia *Janet is revealed to know how to fly a helicopter. *Shrieff Bronson Stone refers to Janet as "Janet Mayor Nettles". External Links *Janet Nettles - Scooby Doo Wikia Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Adult Love Interest Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Scooby Doo Love Interest Category:Hanna-Barbera Love interests Category:Married Category:Parents Category:TV Love Interests Category:Driving Force Category:Humans Category:Law Enforcers Category:Cartoon Network Love Interest Category:In Distress Love Interest